The Arisen: The Northrend War
by Sacredkeybearer66
Summary: Michael an ex-marine from Earth is now thanks to Elune in the world of Azeroth as one of the first Arisen, soldiers sworn to defeat evil threating Azeroth.Can he,Riona,Lundia and the full might of Alliance and Horde stop Arthas,The Lich King? R&R, NE/OC.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N): this is the beginning of a WoW story that might lead to something bigger, but for now enjoy this begining chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A Strange Land and An Unexpected Ally<p>

* * *

><p>Moving out of the desert was a good idea for me since I really didn't like how baren and lifeless it was, now I live in a small house on the outskirts of a town in a dence forest.<p>

Usually I don't have to hunt to get my food since I had money, but that was not one of those days, so I had to hunt.

I took some food witch consisted of some beef jerky, trail mix, a few canteens of water, some vegastables, and some cans of food.

I also took some ammo for my M1 Garand and HS2000/Springfield Armory XD,a tent, pot, a lighter, some pencils, a journal, and a few other things in my back pack.

The forest was calm, I could feel the rush of the wind and the sound of the tress rustleing because of it, so peceful.

The last and only war I was in was not kind to me, I saw my fellow soldiers being killed by explosions from RPGs and IED's, but that's in the past now.

I was only able to get one deer by time it was getting dark, so I set up camp and went into my tent to sleep.

* * *

><p>As I woke up I exited my tent and saw that the forest was completely changed, the sky was now under a purple haze, the tress either had green leaves, orange ones mixed in, or purple leaves, there were no pine tress and the ground was different, mixed in with the fallen leaves of the tress, roots, and soil.<p>

"what the heck happened here?, the forest looks totally different" I thought as I looked in amazment.

I quickly packed up camp and desided to follow this dirt path to see if there was a town near by.

Dear Journal,

So far I have been traveling in this forest for two days, and I saw some of the wildlife here, but dared not to kill them since there could be civilization here.

So far I have seen two species of panther like cats, owls, giant spiders, and rabbits, but there is something strange about this place.

The purple haze covers the sky, and some of the trees are really thick and or tall, and it feels almost like eternal night here, the stars here are more amazing then the ones back at home.

It's late and I need my sleep, so I will write some more down tomorrow.

* * *

><p>As he walked down the trail the next mourning, the human didn't notice that he was being followed by something in the unfamiler forest he was in.<p>

* * *

><p>Through my cover I could see this male human walking along the dirt path my fellow kal'dorei set up for safe passage to our city.<p>

He was wearing different colors of green in splothes, and was carring a pack with a roll on top of that.

He has light grey hair that was spiked , and his eyes are green, but he was also carring wapons as well.

I have seen dwarven crafted guns before, but nothing like this humans, they were sleek and compact in design.

I decided this was not the best time to apear to him, so I hid more in the forest but kept watching him.

* * *

><p>Another day passed and I was still in the forest, but I kept taking the trail.<p>

As it got dark again I set up camp and ate some beef jerky and drank some water.

The setting hasn't changed yet, so I wasn't sure if I was near a town or not in this forest.

I set up camp late and decided to make an asassment of my equipment.

My GPS was fried so it didn't work, and I could not get a signal out of this forest on my cell phone, so I turned it off to conserve the battry.

Thankfully my camra still worked, but I turned it off to conserve the battry as well.

I only brought around 20 mags worth of ammo for both guns, but I had ten for my other gun that was in the pack disassembled.

The next day I set up camp in a clearing and got some food to eat.

* * *

><p>Two days past and I learned much about how this humans daily pattern, so decided to test his ability to survive against a persuer.<p>

I quietly took out a dagger and silently, but slowly I came out of the underbrush and slowly crept behind him.

He was to busy eating and his main gun was a few iches away from him, so he most likely has no time to grab it.

* * *

><p>As I was busy eating I suddenly had the feeling that I was being watched, I tried to discard it as simple paranoia but I couldn't.<p>

With my speed I quickly grabbed my M1 and turned quickly, and that is when I saw a female behind me, I think she was some sort of elf.

She had silverish skin and had dark blueish hair that was cropped with bangs and purple tatoos that looked like blades on her face.

She was wearing leather armor that had some chainmail on it that showed some parts of her skin, she also had silver eyes that were glowing, and long ears as well as eyebrows.

Before I could react she kicked me and I fell over and lost my gun, but I recovered and grabbed it and looked around, but she was gone.

I quickly packed up, but I knew I was giving her time to escape, but once I was done I ran into the forest to find her.

I looked around, but I couldn't see her around, so I kept running, but stopped after awhile.

"man, were the heck could she be?, I know elves are fast, but this is plain ridiculous" I thought.

That's when I heard it and I ducked behind a tree and an arrow hit it, while in cover I got it out.

The arrow was obviously elvish made by the looks of it, I quckly put it in one of my pockets on my pack and kept looking for the elf.

I couldn't see her but I knew she was running for it, so I kept running as well hoping to get a glimpse of her.

As I heard that familer sound again I leaped into a ditch and two more arrows past me.

"damn, that is twice she got the jump on me, so were the heck is she?" I thought.

I got out of the ditch and used a vine to get on a branch of a tree, but I knew trying to traverse using the tress was going to be difficult with this pack on.

I crossed a few branches and jumped down and I kept running.

I stopped after awhile and got my silencer from my pack and equipped it to my pistol and kept running after that.

"if there is more of her I can't risking trying to kill, I just need to scare her off" I thought.

I saw a clearing as I stopped and saw a bush with fruit in it and I was hungry.

"wait something is not right here" I thought as I got my pistol out.

I saw it, there was a vine turned into a loop by the ground, I put my pistol back and got my knife.

I grabbed the vine and cut it, then got some of the berries and left to find her.

I did not risk making a fire at night to warn the elf so it was just some jerky and trail mix for tonight.

I slept in my tent till mourning with my stuff right by me and knife in hand.

* * *

><p>It's been three days and again, but unlike the day before yesterday were I was chasing her, I was the one being chased, but now the elf is being more agressive.<p>

Judgeing the last time I saw her, she was bigger then me, that sort of intimidates me, but not much, plus she has a elven sword along with the dagger, but I only have a mele weapon in my pack that's about sixteen or fifteen inches of carbon steel and my knife.

As I ran through the forest again somehow my feet were frozen, but I got out my knife to chip at the ice to get them unstuck.

As I got free I was by a blunt projectile, and as I tryed to get rid of the blur in my vision I was tripped.

I rolled and pulled out my pistol, but there was no one there, so I got up and kept running.

"I don't get it, why hasn't this elf tried to kill me yet?" I thought as I hid behind a tree.

"now is not the time to ponder on things like that" I thought as I left the tree and started to run gain.

It was night time again, but I only set up my tent and kept everything else away, and I still slept with my knife in hand.

* * *

><p>A day later I was moving through the trees as the human was still on the ground trying to chase me, but he was having minor trouble trying to find amongst the leaves and branhes.<p>

I stopped and landed on the ground, and kept running swiftly through the forest.

"well I admit he is good at surviving, but he has shown little progress in persuing an enemy" I thought.

As I stopped I placed another frost trap to hinder his progress, and then jumped and landed on a branch that has many leaves on it.

I saw him stop and check around his surroundings to try and find me, that's when I got an arrow and my bow and took aim.

A well plaed shot caused the trap to go off and encase his left foot in ice, and after that I put my bow away again and leaped from the branch and kept running again.

The Majestic night of my home was here later on, so I layed down with my equipment right by me.

"this humen is almost as well trained in surviving like my fellow kal'dorei, but how can any human be that well trained?" I thought before I slept.

* * *

><p>After to more days this was getting on my nerves a bit, so I thought there should be a way for me to stop this.<p>

Later on I saw a small old statue and now it's in my pack, but now I am deciding to make a trap involving that small statue.

Since I was by some ruins I desided to make the trap at sunrise while I hoped the elf was asleep.

I made a good sized hole and found a small boulder, but I went through my pack and found one flashbang and a tear gas grenade.

I took out the pins and placed the boulder on the triggers, then placed the small relic under the boulder with a part of it sticking out, and as I hid behind a tree I hid my tracks and waited.

It was mourning now and there was no sign of the elf anywere, but I kept waiting.

Suddenly though I heard the familer sound of the flashbang going off and the tear gas grenade letting out it's contents.

When I looked the elf was trying to get her tears out of her eyes so she could see.

"thank god I was to lazy to empty my pack or I would be in the same situation" I thought as I put my gask mask on.

I rushed at her and tackled her, causing us both to roll down a hill, when we stopped she was on top of me, but I got her off as she was trying to clear her eyes.

I got my mask off I quickly got my pistol and pointed it at her "what the hell were you doing following me?" I asked.

She said "skill" in a majestic voice as she still tryed to get her glowing eyes cleared of her tears caused by the gas.

"skill in what?" I asked confused, but still had my pistol up.

"living" she said again, but I got the point.

"she was mearly trying to see how well I can survive and being persued" I finally realized.

I put my pistol away and I got her something for the gas, and after awhile her eyes stopped producing tears.

As she still sat I knelt by her and asked "do you know were I am?".

She looked at me and said "Teldrassil", and I just nodded.

"Teldrassil huh, wierd name for a place, but I guess it's better than Baghdad" I said to myself.

"okay if I am human, then what are you?" I asked.

Again she answered with just one word whitch was "kal'dorei".

I stood up and offered my hand and said "well I have no choice but to trust you since I don't know were the nearest town is, and it obvious you have been here far longer then I have".

She took it and I helped her stand up, but I let go once she had her footing.

"my name is Michael, and yours is?" I asked.

"Riona" she says.

"well Riona my camp is already packed, but I am not sure about yours" I said.

She leads me over to her camp, whitch was about a hundred or so yards away.

I helped her out the best I could, but once everything was packed, I gave her bak the arrows she used against me.

"since you know this place better I will follow you since I have no choice but to trust you, but I wouldn't try and use it as an advantage" I said pointing to my gun.

"I wouldn't, now follow" she said and I stuck by her while we went down the trail.

* * *

><p>Dear Journal,<p>

It's day elevin, and so far things have been fine between me and the elf as we traveled down the road, and she hasn't shown any hostility yet.

I trust her, but I am still caughtious around her, and I am always keeping my hand by my pistol in case of trouble.

Yet there is something I like about her,she can take care of herself in the wild better then any other female I have seen, and she's not a sloutch either when it comes to combat.

If her race does have a government, then I am guessing it's the females that have the most control, whitch is weird.

Anyways it looks like she's asleep now, so it's my turn to rest since I don't sleep until she does.

So I will write more down the next time I get the chance.

* * *

><p>Two more days past and we Finally see a town, and judging on how it looks it has structures that are mix off norse, and japanese buildings.<p>

When I looked at the signpost it said this place was called Dolanaar.

By the looks of things both Males and Females have the same skin and hair color with just one hair color exclusive to them. and that both genders treat eahother equally.

I also noticed that there was bearly any Kal'dorei children around, and I started to wonder about this.

Riona lead me to a place that looked liked an Inn, and inside were several Kal'dorei.

While Riona was busy talking to the Inn ouner I guess I was outside minding my oun buisness when a robed female Kal'dorei came by.

Her skin was purple and she has white back legth hair.

"strange clothes you have thier human, were do you hail from?" she asked.

I was a bit surprised she knew english, but I said "trust me it's way different from this place it actually has pine trees".

"so you come from Silverpine forest?" she asked.

"I have never heard of a place like that, anyways I am waiting for Riona to get our supplies" I said.

"then were did you actually come from?" she asked.

"a small town a bit bigger then this one, and I was in a regular forest but when I woke up I was in this one" I said.

"Elune must have sent you to us for a reason" she said.

"then I just need to make the best out of the sitauation then" I said.

After awhile Riona came back with some supplies, whitch would last us for about a few days.

"were are we going now?" I asked.

"Darnassus, going to take a few days" she said.

"isn't there some other way that's faster?" I asked.

"nightsaber, takes half the time" she said.

"nightsaber, I don't like the sounds of that, but what choice do I have?" I thought.

* * *

><p>She lead me somewere and that is were I learned what a nightsaber was, they are giant cats that look like sabertooths.<p>

"wait a minute I can't ride that" I said.

"calm yopurself human, theese cats have been trained just like thier kind before them" the saber handler said.

We left riding theese Nightsabers, but I noticed Riona's was actually cladded in armor, but I didn't want to ask since it would be rude.

After some days we ended up at the gates of Darnassus and I could see from beyond it that it was a decent sized city, filled with some Kal'dorei.

In the middle of town we found another saber handler and we handed over our sabers as I grabbed my pack from mine while Riona grabbed her pack.

We kept walking when suddenly another female Kal'dorei came up to us and started saying something in a slew of a language I never heard of before to Riona.

She seemed glad to see this person and was talking to her in the same language .

This night elves skin was a silver bluish color, but her hair was a woodlend green but was in a ponytail, she was also wearing plate armor, and had green wing like facial tatoos.

"and who is this Riona?, this human is wearing some of the wierdest clothes I have ever seen" she said.

"the name is Michael and you are?" I asked.

"my name Lundia Nightstar and what brings you here to Darnassus?" she asked.

"Well the first thing is I don't even know how I got here, I was at a forest by my town late at night, and next thing you know when I woke up I was in Teldrassil" I said.

"maybe our high priestess can find an answer to that question" she said.

After awhile we ended up in this place called The Temple of the Moon it was big and guarded by alot of female night elves in plate or mail armor.

After a short conversation we were allowed to go inside, it had two levels, and a garden on the first level with a giant fountain in the middle, with a female night elf statue holding a stone bowl over her head that kept overflowing with glowing water.

Both Riona and Lundia knelt, so I did the same so I would not shoe disrespect.

Up above was the high preistess, she was wearing a magificant white robe with silver bracers and a silver trinket on her forehead with a cresent moon on it.

Her skin color was a shade of pink, she had teal back legth hair that had leaves in it, and she had the same glowing silver eyes.

She landed gracefully on the grassy floor, and came to us.

She said something in the same language that Riona and Lundia said a few minutes ago, and after that Riona was talking to her.

After awhile she stops, and the high priestess looks at me, and I am a bit puzzled why.

"my name is Tyrande Whisperwind and I am the High Priestess of Elune, and what is yours Human?" she asked.

"my name is Michael your highness, and as you might know I am wondering why I am here in Teldrassil" I said.

"dispite what Riona has told me I am still highly suspicious of you human" she said.

"I can understand why your highness, your people come first beyond everything else, but I am not here to do harm, I am only here for answers" I said.

"the tale Riona tole me was a curious one, but what do you have to give to this story?" she asked.

"well first I was born somewere else completely different then this woule world, but when I was old enough I went into the military were I had to fight a war on another continent in a place called Iraq" I said.

"the fighting was brutal over there, and both sides used weapons far more dangerous and destructable then bows arrows and swords, I lost fellow comrades in arms in that war, and sometimes I wish there was a way I could have stopped it" I said.

"A few months ago the war was over and I was allowed to go back to my home, a small town in a middle of a dence forest, but a few days ago it became one of those days of having barely having any money and a bit a food, so I had to hunt in the forest to survive" I said.

"when I woke up the next mourning I was here then the regular forest I was in, and I am still wondering why I am now here" I said.

"a compelling story Michael, but what says your not lying?" she asked.

"I would gain nothing from lying your highness, what I tell you is the truth" I said.

She walked away from us and looked at the fountain for a bit, then she started praying.

After some time she got up and turned around to face us all.

"Elune works in mysterious ways Michael, she brought you here because she scenced you are of a great importence to Azeroth as a whole" she said.

"but I don't see the reason why, even though I have experiance in war I am just a simple person raised in an urban city I hated" I said.

I looked through my bag because I was compelled to write, and once I got my notepad and a pencil I started seeing things.

"I don't get what's happening right now, unknown images are suddenly going through my head" I said.

"what do you see?, Elune must be sending you a messege" Tyrande said.

"I see, the woule world and there is a giant continent" I said.

"he must be seeing things before The Sundering" Lundia said.

"my god it just split apart after an implosion, wait it's showing me something else" I said.

"an exilement, a formation of a city, and humans waging war" I said.

"Elune must be showing you events to make you understand our world" Tyrande said.

"it's skipping again to a mage like city, the destruction of a humen city" I said.

I kept on seeing other things as well the birth of someone called The Lich King, the organization of a faction called The Horde, and the destruction of a place called Lordaeron.

"something about a person named Illidan, Burning Legion, Mount Hyjal, Outland" I said.

Suddenly though I started getting something, something even more sooner.

"i'm getting something more stronger here" I said.

"something about a man named Arthas, Northrend, Icecrown" I said writing them down.

"death knights, ebon blade, trusted, Naisha, Shadowsong, alive, the other two Arisen, find them" I said while wrighting them down.

After that everything in my vision came back and I could see all that I wrote on the notepad.

"one thing I don't understand is the other two Arisen, what does that mean?" I asked.

"it must mean that two more are part of your duty Michael, but what I don't understand is the last two" Lundia said.

"Naisha perished at the Broken Isles, and no one has ever heard of Maiev Shadowsong in a long time" Tyrande said.

"but what does his mean for me, what is my next move?" I asked.

"you need to head over to Ironforge as all the Alliance leaders are going there for a meeting, but first rendezvous with the dwarven guards that will take you to deeprun tram" she said.

"I will go with him, despite his wierd looking weapon, he needs to be accompanied by a senital" Lundia said.

"I'll go as well" Riona said.

"Ill also dispatch a small escort of senital huntresses to guard you in case there is trouble, and may Elune guard you in your journey" she said.

* * *

><p>We a took a portal from Darnassus to Rut'theran Village, and then took hyppogryphs to Auberdine wear we went into a boat heaing to Stormwind.<p>

As I was laying bed one night I could not stop thinking about Riona for some reason.

"Am I having feelings for her, I mean I barely even know her and what she thinks of me" I thought.

I got out from bed and went onto the deck and looked out into the ocean, suddenly though Lundia stood by looking out at the ocean as well.

"can't sleep either?" she asked.

"yeah, I got so much going on in my head that I don't feel like going asleep" I said.

"wierd, Rioina cares about your safty, yet I don't see why" she said.

"it's probably because of my new duty, probably thinks I can't hold out by myself" I said.

"that's not what I mean, she find you more unique then any other male Kal'dorei, but I don't see it when I look at you" she said.

"yeah well, I have been thinking about her latly, but yet I am still wondering how it could work" I said.

"life span should not get in the way of how you feel, get to know her, it might go better then you think" she said.

"why you being so supportive?" I asked as I looked away from the ocean to look at her.

"life is short Michael, even for us Kal'dorei when there is war, you need to make the most out of it before your time comes" she said as she walked away and went back to her cabin.

"make the most out of it?" I thought them hmphed"that's something I haven't thought of in a long time" I thought as I went back to bed to dream about Riona.

* * *

><p>(AN): that's the ending to the first chapter to this World of Warcraft story I hope you guys enjoyed it, and the next chapter will be up as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N): This is the second chapter to The Arisen: The Norhrend War.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: A Familer Face and Training<p>

* * *

><p>After a few days we finally came up to Stormwind's Harbor, and it had many ships of human make and some of Kal'dorei make as well.<p>

We exited off the elven ship and onto the harbor deck, and I swayed a bit but got my footing back.

Stormwind looked like a place that you would imagine to be in one of those medival tales, haveing multiple towers and guards to watch the city.

We went into the trade district that had sellers from all over Azeroth selling there goods, wether it be cloth, food, or armor.

As we walked through we saw the Dwarven guards, they were short and stocky, but there weapons suggested they could handle a fight.

I saw someone bigger with them, the brown hair, and blue eyes were familer to me somehow.

"wait it can't be" I thought.

"Michael, what the heck are you doing here?" the person said with startlement.

"Horace you crazy sob, I thought you were dead!" I said as I came up to him.

"your not going to believe the shit I have seen here man, one minute I was lying on sand and the next I was on a cold stone floor surrounded by dwarves" he replied.

"believe me pal I know how you feel, woke up in a place called Teldrassil, well anyways me and my friends need to head to Ironforge" I said.

"well my squad was orderd to take you guys up to Ironforge, so we will have time to talk" he said.

As Riona and Lundia came up I said"oh and theese are my friends Riona and Lundia" I said.

"pleased to meet you both, now come on guys we don't want to keep King Magni Bronzebeard waiting" he said.

The Dwarven district of Stormwind had humans, dwarves, and gnomes in it.

The gnomes are about half the size of dwarves, but from the contraptions that they were working on they must all be genius at birth.

They also has a unique variety of hair color ranging from white to green, and some of them had weird hair styles as well.

The deeprun tram had many wooden railcars and looked like a subway station, and citizens were around the place.

After a minute or so we entered a railcar and after we sat it took off down the tunnel.

"it's going to take us a day to get to Ironforge, so you might want to preoccupy yourselves" Horrace said.

I decided that this was the best time to talk to Riona about herself, but I wasn't sure were to start.

I sat by her with my pack to the left of me with my M1 Garand laying on the seat with the pack, while her stuff was to her right.

"so uh, I was wondering were exactly your home town is" I asked.

"Auberdine, and yourself?" she asked.

"well I was born in a city that is more advanced then Azeroth's citys, but it was in a desert" I replied.

"been meaning to ask why do you have tatoos on your face?" I asked.

"it marks a...past right of passage, can't explain much" she said.

I did not learn much about her, just about the night elves society and other things she told me.

While I tld her much about my life, and some things were I came from.

I had a decent amount of sleep, by the time we came to a part of Ironforge called Timker Town, were most gnomes now live.

As we exited Timker Town I saw Ironforge for what it truly was, a giant bustling city under a mountain that had dwarven building built into the walls.

We walked for some time until we were in the military ward, were dwarf soldiers train, eat and sleep, but we went into what was called The Hall of Arms.

Inside was Tyrande Whisperwind, with a dwarf that must have been Magni Bronzebeard, a male humen, a gnome, and a male alien.

The humen was wearing magifisent armor that had eagle heads as the shoulders, he had blck hair in a pony tail, and grey eyes.

The gnome was wearing gnome inspired armor with a cog as a shield and another as a weapon, and is wearing goggles with orange lenses and a crosshair on the other, he also has a white beard and mustache.

The alien had blue silverish skin, white hair and beard, his eyes were glowing blue and a glowing icon was on his head, he was also wearing some intresting robes, and was holding a staff.

He had hooves for feet, and also had a tail.

"this is the young man I was telling you about Varian, the one Elune brought to us" Tyrande said.

"are you sure he is the one that can help us?" he asked.

"Elune brought him here, so without a doubt I know he can help" she replied.

"greetings, I am Varian Wrynn, King of Stormwind, this is Magni Bronzebeard, King of Ironforge, High Tinker Geblin Mekkatorque, you already met High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind, and this is Prophet Velen, leader of the Draenai" he said indicating each one.

"it's good to meet you all, my name is Michael and I fear a threat may be looming upon us from Northrend" I replied.

"we know of the Scourge allready, they attacked and laid waste to Lordaeron several years ago" Varian said.

"it was something about the Lich King, so I would have defences up as soon as possible, in a vision I saw Stormwind being attacked by the Scourge" I said.

"the Scourge will never have the chance to destroy Stormwind, not as long as I am still King" he replied with pride.

"we must be cautious Varien, heading to Northrend now will spell sertain doom" Velen said.

"in the mean time, if he is going to help us, then we need to train him" Magni considered.

"I may have better ranged weapons then any of your riflemen, but it won't matter if I can't protect myself from any of the spells the scourge have at thier disposal, so I guess I will take the training" I said.

"there are many trainers for several things you can choose, but whitch one would you use?" Geblin said.

"I am not sure what I could be right now, but I will have an idea by tomorrow, for now I want to find a place to rest" I said.

My dwarf escort lead me to a place that was big enough for me to stay in, I put my pack down and emptied it's contents.

Within a minute or so my M-16 was fully assembled with it's ACOG scope, silencer, and underbarrel M203 40mm grenade launcher.

I walked around with Riona, Lundia, and Horace for most of the day, and I picked up one book each for Warrior, Hunter, Paladin, and Warlock training and read them until it was night.

In the middle of night I woke up to a sound, and saw two sky blue glowing eyes looking at me, so I reached for my pistol.

Suddenly my hand was pinned down by the intruders hand, and then they produced a small light.

The skin tone and black back legth hair was familer in a way, but this female night elf was wearing dark armor mixed with black and dark grey, and she had a sword with runes on it that had a dark appearence to it.

"quiet young one, Elune brought me here for a reason" she said.

She removed her hand from mine and I got it away from the pistol.

"I feel like I have seen you before in a vision" I said.

"Elune gave me a vison of you as well, The Lich King has several death knights at his disposal, but I see his new order will go against him after what happens at Light's Hope Chapel" she said.

"yes, The Knights of The Ebon Blade, I had a vision of thier name, Elune said they could be trusted, but how did you escape the Lich Kings consiousness?" I asked.

"Elune's divine influence allowed me to gain back my morality and will without the Lich King knowing it" she said.

"you must be Naisha then, the one Tyrande told me died many years ago" I said.

"yes it's me, but the important thing here is for your training" she said.

She revealed another blade under her cape that was adorned with the same runes as the other blade, but had a normal look to it.

"this is a runeblade, but it has been specificaly made to have the runes of a death knight, blood, frost, and unholy but also death" she said.

"it's a death knights most important tool, without it a death knight cannot use the abilities that have been tought to them" she said.

She hand the sword to me, dispite it's appearence it felt light, and I could feel the power coming from it.

"it's best that you hide that from everyone, and only take it for when I train you, but for now you need your rest" she said.

I hid it under the bed and as soon as I got back up she was gone, and the only thing left was dissapearing whisps of darkness, so I went to sleep to rest for my first training day.

* * *

><p>Four months into training<p>

* * *

><p>Lundia's arcane shot came at me, but I put my shield up and it reflcted the arrow, I then charged at her and swung my hand and a half sword, but she dodged it.<p>

I then used overpower whitch caused my sword to hit her mail armor, she then used raptor strike, but I was able to dodge her moonglaive.

She grabbed her bow and flipped, then got a chimera shot off, but I dodged it and then charged at her.

She jumped again and used the wall as a boost and was able to jump over me, but I spinned on my heel and blocked her next arrow just in time.

She landed and sent three arcane shots at me, but I blocked two and luckily sliced the shaft of the other with my sword.

Then she came at me with her moonglave in hand, I blocked two of her swings and came in for my oun.

Suddenly though she used her right leg and swiped mine right from under me and I fell, but I rolled when her moonglaive came down and got back up.

Just as I charged for a shield bash she had her moonglaive up and blocked the bash, I jumped away from her and used my sword against her.

Even though I was good, she was better and blocked all my attacks, and kicked me again sending me a couple of yards away.

I got up just as she shot three arrows, but I blocked them using me shield.

I dodged the next two and bearly caught the next one of the top of my shield.

What happened next was all in a blur, but I felt an unknown power rising from inside me, like it laid dorment, and suddenly three words in another languedge came into my mind.

"FUS ROH DAH!" I yelled and suddenly a kinetic blast came from the shout and hit Lundia dead on, sending her flying and hitting the opposite wall.

I was so startled at what happened I forgot about her safty for a second, but I dropped my sword and unfasioned by shield and came to her.

I kneeled by her and offered her my hand and said "are you allright?, I am not sure what came over me" I said.

"I'm fine" she said as she stood up"but I think that collision left a bruise on my back".

"come on I will get you to the Mystic Ward so they can patch you up" I said as I helped her.

* * *

><p>"wait slow down lad!, tell me it again but this time slowly" the dwarven priest said.<p>

"I am not sure what happened, but I yelled something in another langudge and then suddenly she hit the wall behind her" I said.

While saying this the dwarf checked on Lundia "ah don't worry yourself lad, with a quick heal she will be fine" he said.

We both went to the Hall of Arms after she was healed to explain what happened.

When we got there another dwarf was present talking to Magni, he looked like him, but his beard was in two tails and his hair was more orange, he was wearing an explorers outfit along with a hat.

"ah this must be the young lad you were talking about brother" he said.

As I shook his hand he said "I am Brann Bronzebeared, renouned explorer of Azeroth, and a founder of The Explorer's League, my brother Magni has told me about you".

"nice to meet you Brann, but I need to explain something to the king" I said.

I then explained what happened exactly in the training area to Magni while his brother stayed to listen.

"no way..., I have heard some Dragonic, but never have I heard of it being used as a weapon!" Brann said.

"I will investigate this, but for now I need to prepare for my trip to Northrend to unlock Ulduar's secrets!" Brann said.

"be careful Brann, I don't want you to end up like Muradin" Magni said mournfully.

"I miss him as well, but I have not forgot him or his sacrafise brother" he said.

"just be safe and try to return home Brann" he said.

"don't worry I will, and I will be coming back with loads of information as well!" he said.

* * *

><p>Seven months into training<p>

* * *

><p>By now I have noticed that I have been gettng more taller then usual, I am almost at Riona's hight now, but I have also grown stronger and have gained a better mental resistance.<p>

The familer sound of my M-16 firing has been heard many times everytime I was at the ranges.

I have come here every so often that everyone has been used to hearing my M-16 going off and seeing holes in the wooden targets that go all the way through it, while theese flintlock rifles the dwarves used had thier bullets only go somewhat in.

While the bows both Riona and Lundia used shot arrows that only buried half the arrowhead in.

It was somehow weird that the guns the dwarves used were crude at best, they were either flintlock pistols, bluderbusses, or long rifles that only do one shot and have to be reloaded again to shoot.

The ammo was a little bit better, some of it was smooth ball bearings for the lesser guns, but the advanced ones used actual modern like bullets to fire out of them.

Without the use of a simple rifleing mechanism the effectiveness is lowered drastically, some of the shots only hitting the edges of the target zone.

Three months earlier I came into a local gunsmith to buy some ammo for my M-16 and M1 Garand at Goldfury's Hunting Supplies when I found out how low tech they were.

Bretta looked at my weapons with astonishment and wonder, looking them over multiple times.

"I have seen adavnced guns in my age lad, but I have never seen anything quite as advanced as these!" she said in wonderment.

That is when Geblin stepped in to see how things were going with the firearms the gnomes traded to the dwarves.

"what is all this commotion about?" he asked.

Bretta placed both guns carefully on the table in the center of the room.

He got a good look at both guns and said "fasinating!, I know you come from a different world, but it is baffleing to find out they have outmatched the guns my people have made"

"trust me it took alot of effort and innovations to get to where these two are" I said.

"if you don't mind I would like to take these two comptraptions to Tinker Town for study, we may be able to reverse engineer them" he said.

I wasn't very sure at first, not having my guns around made me feel vulnerable, but I did not want to get on Geblins bad side.

"sure, but I want to come as well, I am the only one who knows how to disassemble them the correct way" I said.

After some minutes we were at Tinker Town, were most of the gnomes stayed at.

The place was made completly out of metal, and was big enough to hold two thousand gnomes in it, but I am not sure if that is all of the gnomes.

We came to Geblins study area, and there I disassenbled them, placing down the parts carefully.

"most of the technology from this weaponry is fasinating, the rifleing mechanism, and how it's able to reposition the hammer automatically, everything about it is revolutionary" he said.

"you think you can make anything from what you have just learned?" I asked.

"we an definatly make something, but it's going to take two or three prototypes, and some field testing to see if it can be used in The Alliance" he said.

* * *

><p>Later on it was time for my daily training on tracking and hunting, so I grabbed my gear consisting of steel chainmail armor, a bow, a quiver with some arrows, a shield,a one handed sword and some rations.<p>

Dun Morogh is always covered in snow, even during the summer, the pine forest here and has adapted well in centerys of being in snow.

We were half a day away from Ironforge during my training when I signaled Riona, Lundia, Horace, and a dwarf named Orik to stop.

"what is it that you have found?" Orik asked.

I pointed to set of tracks, and I carefully went to them and knelt by them.

"these hoof tracks, Dreanei, female by the looks of them, they sink some what in the ground, so she might be wearing either leather or mail, meaning she may either be a hunter or shamen" I replied.

"this one judging by the size could be a night elf, possibly female, the tracks sink well into the ground, so she/he is wearing plate and is a warrior" I continued.

I came to another set of tracks by the dreaneis and night elfs.

"small feet so it's a gnome, and the tracks do not sink as much in the ground, so thier wearing cloth, could be a warlock, mage, or priest" I said.

"this other one is human, male, and it sinks as much as the dreaneis, so they could either be a warrior, or hunter" I continued.

The next tracks were not humen but belonged to some sort of animal.

"dog prints, and by the looks of them they could be a wolf's, worg's, or coyotes" I said.

After an hour walking we heard the sounds of a battle happening.

The party we were following was in a conflict with some frostmane trolls, the trolls easily out numbering and the party only being kept alive by the gnomes Power Word: Shield, whitch makes a barrier of holy energy around the targets that absorb damage until the time is up.

Horace jumped into the fray weilding his battle axe, while Orik put a holy shield around him.

I jumped from cover and wielded my shield and sword to lend Horace a hand, while both Riona and Lundia wielded thier bows.

I jumped in front of the Dreanei and took a hit from a frostmane troll's axe with my shield, then sliced at him with my sword.

It cleaned through his skin and punctured one of his lungs, then I brought my sword into a stabing motion and pirced his heart.

As I got my sword out the troll fell over and it's blood stained the white snow.

An arrow pirced another ones head, while Orik slammed his hammer against another ones chest, while Horace sliced through anothers leg, and brought his axe down on the troll when it fell.

The shamen burned one using a fire spell, while the night elf used his shield and slammed it against a troll and stabbed his sword through the troll.

The human used a gun and shot a trolls head, while his wolf leaped on another and went for the neck.

I shield slammed another troll and sliced through another, then I pivoted and sliced another's arm off.

The trolls then retrated back to thier territory, bringing what wounded they could.

"so uncivilized" I thought as I turned towards the group we were following.

"what are you four doing out here?, do you know it's dangerous to be this far away from Ironforge without an escort?" Orik said.

"we were hired to make the trade routes safer for merchants" The Dreanai said.

"the Stormpike Guard is known to hire adventurers to help out" Horace said.

"well the most important thing is that everyone is safe, and the trolls have been delt with, but we need to hurry if we want to get to ironforge by nightfall" I said.

* * *

><p>We were almost to Ironforge when night came, so we found a good clearing covered by trees and camped there for the night.<p>

I was busy sharpening my steel sword, hearing the familer scrape as the my sharpening stone went across the swords edge.

I then looked at the stars, they were bright and vivid, compared to earths they were more magificent then I could ever imagine.

"I wonder how things are going back at home?" I thought.

That is when I looked around and saw Horace telling one of his stories, Riona and Lundia both enjoying it, Orik busy reading his bible, and the other party busy eating and chatting to themselves.

"no, that is not home anymore, this is my home now, home is were the heart is they say" I thought.

Though I could not shake the feeling that my past is not what it seems, but I cast it aside for now and focused on the task at hand.

In the mourning I woke up early to see the sun rising behind the clouds, shining rays of light.

"beautiful isn't it?, someone should take a picture" Horace said when he stood by me.

That is when I went to my back pack and got my camra, and took a picture of it.

I went back put it away and noticed the picture I took months back of me and Riona in a part of Darnassus.

"you love her don't you?" Horace said.

"yeah, but I don't have the nerve to admit it" I said.

"you have stared and mock fought some of the most important people in the alliance without being nervous" he said.

"maybe it's because none of them give me the looks she throws at me" I replied back.

"what's the worst that could happen?" he asked.

"you do not want me to even think about that" I thought.

"look, if there is one thing I know she probably likes you the same way" he said.

"I got to much to think about and worry about, I have five more months of training left Hoace, but I will keep it in mind" I said.

* * *

><p>about four months later<p>

* * *

><p>"come on, show no remource!" Naisha said as she swung her runeblade, whitch I blocked.<p>

I pushed her away and went for a Frost Strike, but she blocked it and used Plauge Strike.

It gave Blood Plauge and then she used Pestilence to increase the damage, and then Blood Boil.

"quit holding back, I can feel the power inside you, why do you hestitate to use it?" she asked.

She then used Scourge Strike, whitch increased the damage of the diseases.

I could feel the pain, but I used Pillar of Frost to increase my runic power, I then used Mind Freeze.

It caused her to not be able to use any unholy spells for a few seconds, a few that I needed.

I then used Hungering Cold and froze her in place, then used Frost Strike, Deathchill, and Obliterate.

The combined strikes shattered her icy prison, sending her flying but she was able to stand her ground.

"that's it Michael, show no pity or remorce towards your enemies, for they will show you none!" she said.

"rise my minons" she said as she casted raise dead, causing two ghouls to appear.

She sacrafised one to gain her strength and heal herself, then sent the other at me.

It charged at me and roared, determined to kill.

I blocked its strikes and sliced at it's legs causeing it to fall over.

I put up an Anti-Magic Shell on me just as the ghoul exploded from her Corpse Explosion.

"it's going to take more then one ghoul to stop me" I said.

"sprits of the damned, hear my call, heed your master and rise!" she said as she casted Army of The Dead.

Two, five, then ten ghouls came from the ground and ran at me.

With Howling Blast I froze them in place, then I used Death and Decay, witch killed them and I charged at her while I sliced and killed any other ghouls coming at me.

I swung using Frost Strike, but she blocked it and tried to use Plauge Strike on me again, but I dodged it and followed it with Rune Strike.

She dodged it witch gave me time to use Horn of Winter, Pillar of Frost, and Empower Rune Weapon.

I then used two Frost Strikes and an Obliterate, she tried to block them but she was sent several feel away.

One of the strikes got her where her heart was but the wound quickly healed it'self.

"that is enough training, you have exeeded beyond where most death knights have not gone before, and maybe beyond Arthas as well" she said.

With that I discarded the runeblade I was using and said "this blade is full of darkness, and someone like me will be using it for justice"

"then what would you use, only a select few even know how to make a runeblade" she replied.

"you and me both know of the night elf blacksmith Rhun Bladeleaf, she is the best blacksmith in all of Azeroth" I said.

"I have not seen her for a long time, but I know who you are speaking of" she said.

She called the runeblade to her and when it was in her grasp she turned around and said "for now this is goodbye, but I will meet you again soon, and may the stars guide you" then disappeared into the night of Dun Morogh.

* * *

><p>"what do you mean you need to head back to Darknassus?" Horace asked.<p>

"it's not that I need to, it's that I have to, you don't know the very power that lies within that cursed blade Frostmourne, it can shatter any sword that the alliance has, only a runelade can withstand that kind of power" I said.

"a runeblade?, have you been studing with the dwarfs in the Explorer's Leauge in the Library?" he asked.

"dude a runeblade is that of elvin origen, some of the most powerful of weapons have been runeblades" I said.

"so that is a yes" he replied.

"come on Magni summoned us for an important announcement" I said.

We left The Commons and went to The High Seat located in THe Great Forge, located in the middle of Ironforge.

We got there just as Brann was finished talking about something to Magni, when we neared his throne both me and Horace bowed.

"King Magni, was there a reason why you have summoned us?" Horace asked.

"yes there was Horace, Brann discovered something about Michael here, what was it again brother?" he said.

He placed the old scrolls on the table depicting a man, but inside him was a shape of a dragon and a ball almost like smoke.

"you young lad, are a livi'n legend among us, some one of grave importance in Azeroth" he said.

"I think we established that after I was brought here, thank you very much" I replied matter of factly.

"that is not what I mean lad, you are Dragonborne" he said.

"wait, w-what!" Horace said confused.

"Dragonborne, Horace, you see these scrolls that I recently found in Northrend around Dragonblight, depict a man, but not just any man, a man who has the soul of a dragon" Brann said.

"but what does that have to do about me?" I asked.

"A dragonborne is a very rare occurance, but a very wee less if a mortal is a consort of a dragon" he said.

"well back to what I was saying, a Dragonborne is a person capable of releasing the same power that a dragon can, but depending on the physical and mental stregnth of the individual, they can do things that others can even dream of, cure the plaugelands, raise armys of fallen warriors back to life, anything" he said.

"so you are saying, I can do anything that I wish?" I asked.

"basically, as long as it doesn't ruin the stability of the world, but the powers stregnth, it's all about will, if you can will it, you can do it" he said.

"you mean like flying without the use of a machine?" I asked curiously.

"now I wouldn't do something crazy like that off the bat lad, you still have to condition yourself using the powers" he said.

"the scrolls say that the power to do these things come from the energy inside you, so it's good to be remindful not to waste it, but you can take energy from a living thing, but it will kill it in the process" he said.

"good to know, now is there anything else I might want to know?" I asked.

"well the soul makes you stronger mentaly and physicaly, descreasing time to train dramatically, but we all know how that worked out, besides that nothing else" he said.

"now that we got that settled, I think it's time we call for a feast!" Magni said as he got off his throne.

"most races have heard of the leagend of the dragonborne, and having one here amongst us calls for a celebration!" he said.

"now your speaking my langudge your highness, roast duck, pork, lamb, ribs, and chicken with all the fixings!" he replied.

"Horace always has room for his stomach Magni, ALWAYS" I said stressing out the point.

"it's not my fault, I am a young man and I need the nutrition, plus my matabolism is fast" he said.

* * *

><p>After that I got a portal to Darnassus, and after some minutes I found Rhun's Blacksmithng shop, inside it was the finist blades, axes, and moon glaives I have ever layed eyes on, but nothing powerful enough to handle Frostmourne.<p>

She looked as old as Tyrande, whitch I might add looks youthfull despite being thusands of years old, her hair was purple and her skin almost looked like the color of human skin, and had the blade markings like Riona.

"hey there, it's not everyday you meet the human that bested Tyrande" she said.

"well to be fair I did say I was open to a rematch, anyways here I brought you a note, more like a work order from Tyrande herself" I said as I placed it on the counter.

She read it and said "so you need a sword capable of combating Frostmourne it'self, that is deinatly going to be tricky, since I don't have no metal strong enough to work with".

"I thought you always kept a fresh supply Rhun, you are the best blacksmith in all of azeroth after all" I said.

"don't be testy with me young one!, if you wern't so highly respected I would throw you out of my shop!" she said pointing a dull knife at me.

She placed it down and started pacing around makeing her index finger tap her lips repeatedly as she said "what to do, what to do".

"no that would off balance the blade, waste of time and resources, wouldn't dare to ask the bronze dragonflight to do that" she said as she continued to pace.

"I'm sorry, but I can't think of anything right now, I could make you a sword out of adamentite, or you can take one of the ones I have made allready" she said.

"that won't do Rhun, it has to be a new blade strong enough to withstand blow after blow, if only we had some extra metal" I said.

Suddenly a meteor streaked across the sky and landed about a hundred yards from the shop, away from any buildings.

We went to it as the dust cleared,Rhun then touched the object and revealed silver like metal.

The object was hudge so we had to roll it into the pit were she makes the weapons, we then sat down to get some rest.

"well that is a once in a lifetime experiance, now that we have metal, we need to disguess your sword, it has to match your fighting style" she said.

"well, I mostly fight with a shield, but if I don't have one I use a claymore, so a hand and a half sword would work wonders" I said.

"since this is a rune blade I will need these runes inscribed into them, the handle should be made of the same matierial, and the guards have to be able to block hits" I said.

"seems to basic, we need to test you out in combat to see how your sword should be" she said.

She got a wooden shield and a sword for me while she used only a sword herself.

After awhile we stopped and placed our weapons down then satby a table.

"now I can judge what kind of sword you need now, you use jumping attacks so your blade has to be sharp enough to go through armor with the extra force, and the tip has to be just as sharp to penetrate through armor when not on the ground" she said.

She continued saying "the blade has to be thick enough to witstand attack after, attack after, attack if it's going to be used by it'self sometimes, and you attack and sometimes come around for another, so your blade has to be light".

"I will get to work on it as soon as I can Michael, but this chunk of rock, it's big enough to make a full set or two of armor with shields, I can call my other four colleges to help in that situation said".

"a full set of armor would be great to have, maybe somehing that can protect me from from magic, curses and diseases" I said.

"the dwarf and dreanai palidins should be able to help out with that, till next we meet" she said.

* * *

><p>A month later<p>

* * *

><p>Ironforge was a buzz of activity during the day of the celebration, but I was busy getting ready in my room.<p>

I had to dress formal for the occasion, but it was a pain to find the clothes I needed in the right size.

"hurry up, it's almost time" Riona said.

"a year and she can allready speak common fluently, how time flys" I thought.

"it's this tie, it's killing me, I can't even figure out how to tie it" I replied.

She came to me and easily tied it, whitch I thought she wouldn't be able to do.

"when did you learn to do that?" I asked.

"I had to go on some diplomatic missions before, so it's something that I picked up" she said.

That is when I did notice she was wearing a dress, never in a million years did I think she would wear one.

"what you surprised to see me in a dress?" she asked.

"what?, no...ok maybe a little, it does suit you" I said.

"well come on everyone is waiting" she said as she walked out.

* * *

><p>Many denizens from The Alliance were there, including those that I have never seen but know of thier fame, Like Lady Jaina Proudmore, Sentinel General Shandris Feathermoon, High Priestess Ishanah, Tinkmaster Overspark, and others like Rhonin the leader of the Kirin Tor, even Rhun was there with her colleages.<p>

I sat in between Horace and Riona, while Lundia sat next to her and Orik sat by Horace, that is when Magni stood up along with Brann.

"todays feast in the honor of a legend brought to life, The Dragonborne a person of grave importance of Azeroth" he said.

"when I first met this young man" he said indicating me" I had doubts that he could handle his grave responiblity, but as I saw him and his progress grow, I knew he was ready".

"in a year he has done what other's who have trained years could not do, beat the best fighters The Alliance has to offer and live to tell the tale, and we are all proud to see him off with these gifts" he said indicating a bundle covered under cloth.

I exited my chair just as Rhun did and met her at the bundle on a table with her colleges.

"under this cloth is the very instruments of justice that can be used in the defence of Azeroth, parts of it were made from one of the nations of The Alliance, showing our faith in you" she said.

She removed the cloth and showed the most magificent set of armor, shield, and sword that I have ever laid eyes on, the craftmenship was unbelieveable.

"Skysteel, the very metal from the meteor that came to us in our hour of need, it is just as strong as hardened elementium, but as light as iron" she said.

The human male next to her spoke saying "this armor was forged in the very dephs of Stormwind's best blacksmith's forge, this armor can take damage of thousands of battles and have little to no scrathes on it" he said.

The Dwarf female on the left of Rhun said "the shield can take just as much punishment, but has been enchanted to deflect magical arrows and spells back".

The Dreanei male in the group then spoke next saying"the body armor has been socketed with special glyphs, capable of absorbing any magical spell, curse, or disease and storing it, making you able to use the magic stored in them in your spells and attacks, this is by far the only armor to have this type of protection against magic" he said.

Then Geblin himself talked, stating"your helmet was made with the same metal, your helmet is completely closed, but has the ability to let you see clearly like you were not wearing it, and also it has a built in holomap, communicator, and is waterproof".

Rhun grabbed the scabbard that had my sword, it was made with the same metal,but was white at the top and cap, went to grey at the middle, and then to black at the bottom, with a tribal silver dragon at the bottom.

She kneed and held it up to me saying" lastly your blade, the very instrument of justice, when it was being forged it's properties were sung into it by useing magic, and the runes you requested were inscribed onto it, both the holy pact runes and the mysterious ones, this sword will never take damage and will never have to be sharpened, it is one, no, THE best blade I have ever had the honor to forge, and now it is time for you to name it"

I took the scabbard from her, it indeed did feel light, I placed it on the table and and took out my sword with a metalic hiss.

It was beautiful, the grey paint on the flat sides matched with the silverish metal, the hilt fit my hand well, the guard was curved to block attacks, but looked like scales, a dragon's head made out of the same metal was above the guard, and the blade was like it's tounge, on the right side of the guard was a diamond, while the left was onix, and the end of the pommel was a grey crystal, thier was also a chain at the end of it as well and at the end of the chain was a symbol of a soul with a dragon in the middle.

In the grey paint were the runes of a Paladin, and a Death Knight, showing the silverish metal.

"this blade is a beacon of hope in the darkness of this world, and it will be forever used to keep the fragile balance of Azeroth alive, and hopefully bring peace to this world, it will be forever known as a legend, a slayer of evil, part of a thousand battles, and THE perfect sword and only one I will ever use, from this day foward this blades name will be Tirimur!" I said proudly as I finally rose the sword high.

Suddenly a rush of grey aura came from the blade and lit up the whoule feast, but after some seconds it stopped, and I placed it back in it's scabbard.

"what just happened right now?, does a magical blade normaly do that?" I asked.

"no, you discovered the blades true name, now it's true power can be realeased, it has been rare for wielders of rune weapons to discover thier weapons true name" Rhun said.

"well now that is over, we can't just all stand here and let the food get colder, but anyways thank you for your gifts, I am honored to have the best in The Alliance to make them, and it will be my pleaseure to fight alongside all of you in Northrend" I said as I bowed, then I put strapped my sword to my back and carried my armor, shield, and helmet to my table.

With that the feast was served, it has all kinds of food, pork, steak, chicken, fish, ham, beef soup, a vegetarian soup, mashed potatos with gravy, lamb, mutton, baked potatos, steamed brocoli, a fruit salad, ceaser salad with ranch dressing, a night elven salad with a vinegrette, wine, ale, moonberry juice, sweet roles, cake, and pie for dessert, and a whole body of a ram that was cooked to perfection.

The chef took a knife and carving fork and got a piece for Magni and put it on his plate.

"hey Orik, what is Magni doing?" I asked in a whisper.

"in the past assassins have been known to poison a ruler's food, but instead having someone eat it, the first of dwarven ruler's did himself, a nobale sacrafise, and it has been passed down genrations ever since before a royal feast, the dwarven ruler has to take the first bite to ensure the food is safe" he replied in a whisper.

Magni took a bite, chewed for a bit and swallowed, he nodded and seemed saticfied, then said something in dwarvish that everyone could hear, and the feast started.

I wanted to try some steak first, but I knew in doing so I would get a voice of disapproval from Riona, and I really did not want that.

So I got some mashed potatos without the need of gravy, some night elven salad, fruit, steamed brocoli, moonberry juice, and vegstable soup.

Horace saw this and asked and whispered "why are you not getting any meat?, I thought you liked meat, I mean look at my plate".

I could see he had three plates loaded with what ever he could grab from the feast.

"sometimes you have to give up a few things, chasing a dream" I whispered.

He just nodded like he understood, the started eating.

I still knew that this feast was going to be a short one for me, since I have to prepare the army that I hade myself over a years time for what was to come, but for now I enjoyed the coversation that was taking place.

After an hour or so the feast was pretty much finished, so I decided to go visit my army, after I put my new suit of armor on.

I met the leaders of an elite group of scouts I made called The Rangers, a band of rouges and hunters that specialize in infiltration, stradigy, stealth, sabotage, beasts, and marksmenship.

The Leader was Senior Ranger Crawly, who is a Stormwind Archer that is fifty years old, he is considered to old for active duty, but is an excellent stradigist.

Below him was Ranger Colt, a friend of his who is a bit younger then him, he is just as good in stradigy, but is one of our top marksmen.

There was also a renouned Ranger named Thomas, who's ingenuity and cleverness has helped the Stormwind Guard against bandits and the Defias Brotherhood countless times.

There were other six rangers with them consisting of night elves, gnomes, dreanai and other humans.

"how are preperations for the Northrend War?" I asked.

"everything is going as planned sir, the boats are ready and the soldiers are ready for the orders to ship off" he said.

"good, but with the war in Outland we cannot afford to make any mistakes, once Illidan is out of the picture we can then focus on Northrend" I said.

"it is almost at an end sir, The Alliance and Horde have The Black Temple, but the entrence to the top is blocked by demonic magic that no alliance or horde can uncover" Colt said.

"The Alliance has asked for my help in that situation and I am due to be transported to Outland soon, but remember be still, be silent" I said.

* * *

><p>Outland, it's one of the strangest places I have ever seen, it is just a section of what is left of Dreanor floating in the middle of space.<p>

I have heard of Zangermarsh, and Nagrand, but I was heading to Shadowmoon Valley, were The Black Temple resides.

The entrence to it was big, Alliance, Horde, Aldor, and scryer soldiers were all there sceuring the entrence.

As I walked with Riona and Horace to the entrence, a human came up to us.

"sir, were are glad to have you here, Illidan has locked himself up in the top of the temple using a demonic barrier that none of us can figure out to dispell" he said.

"don't worry, I got the key right here" I said patting the hilt of my sword.

As we walked through The Black Temple we saw many demons dead on the floor, the sent of thier blood was in the air, but there was also Alliance, Horde, Aldor, and Scryers as well, some either dead or wounded.

That is when I found the barrier, it wasnt actually to the top, but the entrence to the top of the temple.

I unsheathed Tirimur and drove the blade into the barrier, the very potent energies of light from the blade purified the fel magic and the barrier disappreared.

* * *

><p>This is the end of this chapter, can Michael with his new armor and runeblade Tirimur be able to take on Illidan, The Betrayer.<p>

If Arthas has indeed awakened, when will he strike against Azeroth, find out in the next chapter in this story The Fall of Illidan, and Arthas Awakened.

Everything in WoW(races, places, lore,etc) belongs to Blizzard entertainment.

Expet my oun Origenal Characters, weapons, spells, etc, and this story belongs to me.


End file.
